Ailleurs
by allis-lcw
Summary: Parce qu’ailleurs tout est plus simple. Parce qu’ailleurs tout est toujours plus beau. Parce qu’au final ailleurs tout est toujours possible. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Note de l'auteur : **Je m'excuse j'ai un peu de retard. J'avais dit que je posterais début janvier et on arrive à la mi-janvier. Je n'ai pas d'autres excuses que la flemmardise. Je devais relire la fic pour corriger quelques détails et je ne le faisais pas. Il m'a fallu le retour des trois heures et demi de train pour m'y mettre.

Mais voilà c'est fait et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

La fic se passe entre Nesting dolls et Way to go. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est juste pour dire que Grissom connaît le passé de Sara et qu'ils ne sont pas ensembles.

**Disclaimer : **CSI et ses personnages de m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de cette fic et m'appartient, donc si vous voulez l'utiliser, demandez-le moi avant.

**Bonne lecture**

allis

**Ailleurs**

Chapitre 1

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pour combien de temps partez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il baisa la tête. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser. Tellement de mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Il releva la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais elle était déjà debout et il ne savait pas comment la retenir.

« Oui. »

Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau le laissant seul au milieu de ses pensées. Il avait peur de la perdre. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas démissionner elle n'allait pas partir pour ne jamais revenir. Mais il avait cette sensation que si il la laissait partir elle reviendrait avec un tout nouveau regard sur leur relation. Peut-être même qu'elle ne l'aimerait plus.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme cela. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. On ne lui avait jamais appris et il avait toujours été incapable de trouver par lui-même. Aucun livre ne lui donnait la réponse. Aucun indice physique pour le mettre sur la voie.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Elle devait être dans les vestiaires en train de sa changer. Il voulait la voir encore une fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte. C'était stupide parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Il aurait pu dessiner son visage sans aucun problème, son corps également même si cela aurait toujours été complètement habillé. Mais quelle importance ? Elle était magnifique et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais c'était peine perdue. Son cerveau ne bougeait pas. C'était elle et point final.

Il décida que prendre l'air serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui remettre les idées en place. Alors il sortit sur le parking et là il la vit dans sa voiture en train de chercher quelque chose dans un sac. Et sans savoir pourquoi il avança vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le siège passager. Il attacha sa ceinture et ne lui adressa aucun regard.

« Démarrez. »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il venait de monter dans sa voiture et lui demander de conduire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il ne réagissait jamais comme cela. Ce n'était pas lui. Dans un instant il allait lui dire de ne pas démarrer et de le laisser descendre. Elle ne comprenait rien mais tant pis il était là et c'était le plus important.

« Je vais où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Là où vous voulez aller. »

Elle s'exécuta sans discuter. Elle démarra et dans la matinée éclatante de Las Vegas elle alla chez elle.

Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Ils avaient peur de briser ce silence qui les entourait, qui les protégeait du monde entier. Parler serait un crime sans nom. Ce serait comme si ils allaient tout perdre. La présence de l'autre et le reste.

Une fois arrivé sur le parking de son immeuble elle descendit de sa voiture et monta chez elle. Il resta dans la voiture en silence. Il savait qu'elle allait revenir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Le silence était suffisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec un sac de voyage qu'elle déposa dans son coffre. Elle monta dans la voiture, attacha sa ceinture et attendit. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle attendait. C'était sûrement le courage qu'elle cherchait. Le courage de poser cette ultime question.

« Je vous ramène chez vous. »

« Non. »

« Je vous amène où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le silence revint accompagné par les regards toujours fixés droit devant. Ne pouvant pas confronter les yeux de l'autre. Ces visages silencieux essayant désespérément de cacher leur sentiments.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle parla à nouveau.

« Vous ne savez toujours pas ? »

« Avec vous. »

« Avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Il voulait partir avec elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel.

« D'accord. »

Elle démarra et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient face à sa maison.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez ramené chez moi ? »

« Si vous venez réellement avec moi vous aurez besoin de vêtements de change parce que je ne compte pas rester à Las Vegas. »

Il descendit de la voiture et pénétra dans sa maison. Il prépara ses vêtements machinalement. Puis il sortit, ferma à clef et mit son sac dans le coffre à côté du sien. Il remonta dans la voiture à côté d'elle.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et elle démarra.

Ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais regardés pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa maison et cela continuait encore. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient dans le regard de l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas se confronter. Ils étaient bien ensemble, dans cette voiture, même si ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce véhicule, ensemble.

À suivre…

PS : une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Plusieurs heures défilèrent en silence et elle s'arrêta finalement sur une aire d'autoroute. Elle tourna la tête vers son passager.

« Je suis fatiguée. »

« Laissez moi conduire. »

« Merci. »

Ils échangèrent leur place et démarrèrent à nouveau.

« On va où ? »

« Droit devant. »

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et démarra. Presque aussitôt elle s'endormit. Il aurait aimé la regarder ainsi. Calme et paisible. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il devait rester concentré sur la route et lutter contre le sommeil qui grandissait en lui. Il avait au moins autant envie de dormir qu'elle mais il ne voulait pas rester à l'arrêt dans la voiture avec elle alors il conduisait.

Une heure plus tard il ne tenait plus. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

Sur l'aire d'autoroute il essaya d'isoler la voiture du mieux qu'il pu. Il allongea le siège, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa voisine et s'endormit.

Il était près de seize heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit que la voiture était arrêtée et que son passager dormait à poing fermé à côté d'elle. Il semblait paisible. Il avait une expression calme et éloignée de son expression habituelle de travail. Il était sublime comme cela.

Elle aurait pu rester à l'observer durant des heures mais elle décida que ce serait mieux si elle allait chercher quelque chose à manger dans le magasin qui se situait non loin d'eux.

Elle disparut de la voiture quelques minutes. Les minutes qui furent suffisantes à son passager pour se réveiller. Comme si il avait senti que quelque chose manquait. Une présence en moins. Une peur en plus.

Mais elle revint avant même qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour sortir de la voiture.

« Où étiez vous ? »

« J'ai acheté à manger. »

« Bonne idée. »

« On redémarre. »

Il remit le siège conducteur dans sa position initiale et la laissa prendre le volant.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en voiture, dans ce même silence qui les accompagnait depuis le début du voyage.

« Pourquoi vous vouliez partir ? »

Il ne supportait plus ce silence. Le son de sa voix lui manquait. Il voulait l'entendre et discuter avec elle, loin de tout le monde.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne me sentais plus à l'aise. »

« Au travail ? »

« Oui. »

« A cause de moi ? »

« En partie. »

Il se tut.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez suivit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'en ai ressenti le besoin. »

« Merci. »

Ils se turent à nouveau.

La nuit commençait à tomber et ils étaient garés face à l'océan. Elle descendit de voiture et alla s'asseoir sur le sable. Il la suivit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« C'est ici que vous vouliez venir ? »

« Je crois oui. »

Elle ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit des vagues partir et revenir. Partir et revenir.

« J'aime le son des vagues. C'est apaisant. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse.

Elle se leva et il la suivit à nouveau. Elle entra dans la voiture et démarra pour alla se garer non loin de là près d'un motel qui avait vu sur l'océan.

« On dort ici ce soir. »

« D'accord. »

Ils sortirent leurs sacs du coffre et entrèrent dans le motel. Elle demanda deux chambres. On leur donna deux clefs différentes et ils allèrent se coucher.

Il était seul assis sur le bord du lit, son sac à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir mais il ne voulait pas aller la déranger. Alors il se résigna, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sous les couvertures. Il s'endormit rapidement.

A trois heures du matin il fut réveillé par un bruit contre sa porte. Il se leva les yeux embrouillés d'images de rêves qui s'évaporaient au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il ouvrit la porte et elle était là, tremblante et effrayée.

Il la fit entrer et s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit où il se trouvait précédemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais à la place elle se glissa sous les couvertures.

« Serrez-moi dans vos bras. »

Il s'allongea près d'elle dans le lit et la pris dans ses bras. Il sentait son corps trembler contre son torse. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle commençait à se calmer. Elle ne tremblait plus et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus régulière jusqu'à devenir une calme respiration de sommeil.

Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras et comme il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller et encore moins la laisser partir il s'endormit emporté par le doux parfum sucré de cette femme.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla bien avant elle. Elle était encore blottit dans le creux de ses bras. Il la garda ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Restant là à l'observe en silence.

« Bonjour. »

Elle cligna des yeux difficilement et réalisa où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva aussitôt du lit.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était partit dans sa chambre. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper et alla prendre une douche, s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt et sortit de sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la sienne mais malgré ses appels elle ne répondit pas. Il décida alors d'aller voir sur la plage si elle s'y trouvait. Et elle était là, assisse dans le sable à regarder les vagues. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit.

« Quand j'étais petite j'aimais la mer. J'imaginais toujours que des bateaux viendrait me chercher et m'emmènerais loin d'ici. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. »

« Sara… »

Elle tourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Il le faudra bien. »

« Non. »

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui l'avait effrayé à ce point mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler. Il ne voulait plus la voir terrifiée. Il ne voulait plus apercevoir cette angoisse dans ses yeux. Son corps trembler de toutes parts. Il voulait l'aider, la guérir de ses peurs assassines.

« On part après manger. »

« D'accord. »

Ils se levèrent et partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois que ce fut fait ils réglèrent leur nuit et repartir sur la route.

Au bout de deux heures elle arrêta la voiture sur un nouveau parking et descendit de la voiture.

« Restez ici. »

Elle s'en alla et se dirigea vers une petite maison. Elle y pénétra et disparu de sa vue.

« Sara ! »

« Salut Marc ! »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. »

« Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait plus vu par ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je suis en vacances et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer dans le coin. »

« Et bien je peux te dire que tu as bien fait. Tu comptes rester ? »

« Oui mais si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère rester seule. »

« Pas de problème. Je ne viendrais te voir que si tu le demandes et je serais muet comme une tombe sur ton arrivée. »

« Merci. »

« Mais y'a pas de quoi. Je te dois bien ça. Tu veux peut-être les clefs du chalet ? »

« Ce serait mieux. »

« Besoin d'autres choses ? »

« Oui il y a quoi dans le chalet ? »

« Un peu de nourriture qui reste depuis mon dernier séjour il y a un mois, mais franchement pas grand-chose. Tu peux peut-être tenir une semaine avec ton petit appétit. »

« Et pour deux ? »

« Deux ?! »

« Oui deux. »

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Disons que c'est compliqué. Mais je ne serais pas seule au chalet. »

« Tu sais quand même qu'il n'y a qu'un lit. »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai désespérément besoin de ce chalet Marc. »

« Pas de problème. Je vais chercher les clefs, je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

« Merci. »

Elle resta ici au guichet de ce centre de vacances dans lequel elle avait tant joué et qui possédaient les meilleurs de ses souvenirs. Marc était comme un père pour elle. Elle lui avait toujours tout dit. Il savait tout de Grissom et elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire que ce serait lui dans le chalet avec elle. Il n'aurait pas émit d'objection mais il aurait eu ce regard qui lui aurait dit de lâcher prise. Et elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle se sentait déjà assez angoissé à l'idée de le laisser entrer dans son monde sans garanti de rien du tout en retour.

Marc revint au bout de cinq minutes avec les clefs, comme promis.

« Dis moi c'est qui ce quelqu'un qui va partager le chalet avec toi ? »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir pas à lui. Il voyait bien la gêne dans ses yeux et il comprit tout de suite.

« C'est lui, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement pour toute réponse.

« Sara… »

« Je sais Marc mais je ne peux pas. Et puis je n'y peux rien. Il est venu tout seul. »

« Tu aurais pu lui dire non. »

« Je n'aurais pas pu. »

« Allez va c'est pas grave, viens ici. »

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle se dirigea vers cette étreinte paternelle qui lui avait sauvé la vie autrefois.

« Merci Marc. Merci pour tout. »

Il sourit et la regarda partir sans rien dire.

Elle retourna à la voiture et sans un mot démarra. En une demi-heure ils étaient au chalet, non loin de l'océan. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des vagues.

« C'est ici que l'on va rester. »

« C'est joli. »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire.

« Il faudra faire les courses mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire maintenant alors on se contentera de ce qu'on trouvera sur place. »

Elle avança vers le chalet. Il la suivit sans rien dire portant sa valise et la laissant porté la sienne. Il se sentait idiot de lui avoir laissé porter quoique ce soit. Mais il était un peu tard pour se rattraper.

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet. Elle lui fit visiter les lieux et lui apprit qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble tous les soirs à moins qu'il ne préfère le canapé. Il avait hésité un instant, un court instant avant d'accepter. Il avait eu peur mais il n'était pas à Las Vegas. Personne ne le regardait. Personne de l'écoutait, ne le connaissait. Et puis il aimait cette sensation de plénitude, de chaleur qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle le touchait, même si ce n'était qu'un frôlement involontaire. Alors il avait accepter parce qu'un lit et la présence de Sara était beaucoup plus agréable qu'un canapé.

Il posa sa valise sur le sol de la chambre et imitant son hôte rangea ses affaires dans un placard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre est vraiment court mais je ne pouvais pas le faire plus long. J'aurais pu l'inclure dans le chapitre précédent (certainement pas dans le suivant) mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire. Alors je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je poste la suite plus rapidement (enfin ça c'est si j'arrive à accèder à un ordinateur avec internet. Mais c'est promis je vais essayer).

Bonne lecture.

allis

Chapitre 4

Peu de temps après elle quitta la chambre et alla dans le salon. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit elle était assisse sur le canapé observant l'horizon. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir lorsqu'il repéra la bibliothèque, machinalement il s'y dirigea et observa les livres.

Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre. Lui se perdant dans la bibliothèque et elle dans l'horizon au loin.

« Vous savez lorsque vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je vous avais suivit. Je vous ai répondu que j'en avais ressenti le besoin. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Je veux dire que j'en avais bien ressenti le besoin mais c'est parce que j'avais peur. »

Il lui parlait le regard fixé sur la bibliothèque prétendant regarder un livre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que si je vous laissez partir je vous perdrais. Pas que vous ne reviendriez plus travailler à Las Vegas mais j'avais ce sentiment que plus jamais vous ne seriez proche de moi émotionnellement alors je vous ai suivi. »

Elle avait écouté attentivement ce qu'il venait de lui dire tout en restant rivé sur l'horizon. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle verrait. De plus elle savait que si elle le regardait il ne pourrait plus parler ainsi, à cœur ouvert.

« Vous savez je crois que vous avez raison. J'avais besoin de partir, de m'éloigner. Je devais faire le point sur ma situation et je crois que j'aurais sûrement choisi de ne plus m'approcher de vous émotionnellement si vous n'étiez pas venu. Mais vous êtes là et je me sens bien. Je me sens en sécurité. »

Elle se leva et le regarda. Il était toujours de dos, face à la bibliothèque, mais il ne faisait plus semblant d'en regarder son contenu. Il ne bougeait plus.

« Prenez moi dans vos bras. »

Il se retourna et s'exécuta sans même réfléchir. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant conte lui dans une douce étreinte.

Il pencha sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà fait tout le reste. »

« Je…on ne m'a jamais appris comment faire. »

« Vous avez déjà été avec une femme. »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente. »

« Parce que… Parce que les autres femmes je n'avais pas peur de les perdre. Je n'avais pas peur de ce que je ressentais pour elle. »

Elle se recula légèrement de manière à desserrer leur étreinte. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sans un mot elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes puis vinrent s'y poser plus sûrement. Il se laissait faire et commença même à approfondir ce baiser. Tout devenait plus simple. Il ne pensait pas que se serait si simple. Il avait déjà aimé dans sa vie mais pas à ce point. Pour elle il était près à tout il avait si peur de la perdre qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Mais ici tout paraissait simple. Il n'avait plus peur de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était plus effrayé à l'idée de la toucher. Il se sentait bien. Et par ce baiser il savait qu'il ne la perdrait pas. Ils avançaient tous les deux en terre inconnue et il trouvait cela rassurant quelque part.

Les lèvres de Sara quittèrent celle de Grissom. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ne soyez plus effrayé. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la plage. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de la présence de l'autre, de son parfum, de son silence. Ils étaient bien parce qu'aujourd'hui tout était différent. Ils pouvaient s'aimer sans aucune crainte. Ils pouvaient tout faire, tout vaincre tant que l'autre était là. L'autre qu'ils avaient cherché pendant si longtemps pour finir pas essayer de le conquérir et enfin après de multiples batailles l'avoir.

« Vous savez lorsque vous m'avez demandé ce qui m'avait effrayé à ce point la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pas voulu vous répondre. J'avais encore peur. J'avais mal et je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez. Mais je crois que je peux vous le dire maintenant. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il la laissait parler. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire. C'était à elle de tout raconter. Si il la coupait dans son élan alors tout serait brisé et elle ne pourrait plus en parler. Elle ne pourrait plus se délivrer de ce poids.

« J'avais fait un cauchemar. Mais pas comme tout le monde. Je ne me souviens pas bien des images. Je sais seulement qu'il y avait du sang et cette douleur… Cette douleur atroce dans mon ventre comme si j'étais déchirée en deux. Je ne me souviens pas de n'avoir pas fait ce cauchemar depuis…depuis que mon père est mort. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant ravalant les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant.

« Même si je n'ai que de vagues sensations au réveil je sais de quoi parle ce cauchemar. C'était l'anniversaire de ma mère et mon père n'avait pas trop bu. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse. Je comptais profiter de cette soirée sachant que la prochaine soirée calme et enjouée dans ma maison ne viendrait pas si tôt. Mais au moment de sortir le plat du four ma mère l'a fait tomber. C'est une chose qui arrive à tout le monde. C'est ridicule, personne ne se fâche pour ça. À part mon père. J'ai vu son poing se serrer et je me suis précipitée devant ma mère au moment où il se levait. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit de partir dans ma chambre. Et je lui ai répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas la frapper ce jour là parce que c'était un jour parfait. »

Les images affluaient sous les yeux de Sara. C'était comme si elle était enfant une nouvelle fois, comme si elle vivait la scène une nouvelle fois. Son père était face à elle, la colère montant en intensité petit à petit et sa mère derrière elle tétanisée. Ne pouvant pas bouger, ni même protéger sa fille.

« Papa, pas aujourd'hui. C'est un jour parfait aujourd'hui. S'il te plait. Jure-moi pas aujourd'hui. »

Il ne regardait pas sa fille mais fixait sa femme avec une intensité qui lui glaçait le sang.

« Tu as raison Sara. C'est un jour parfait. Retournons à table, sous le regard insistant de sa petite fille il rajouta, je te le jure. »

Ils s'exécutèrent tous en silence et commencèrent à manger. Sara essayait tant bien que mal de redresser le moral de ses parents en leur racontant sa journée à l'école. La majeure partie étant inventée pour fabriquer de jolis souvenirs dans sa mémoire qu'elle pourrait graver à la place des mauvais comme si tout avait été réel.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard sa mère renversa le sel accidentellement. Elle était sous pression depuis sa première faute et n'arrivait plus à se contrôler normalement.

Son mari se leva d'un bond aussitôt suivi de Sara qui se précipita entre ses parents.

« Papa tu as juré. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Monte dans ta chambre Sara. »

Calme murmure.

« Papa… »

« Monte dans ta chambre ! »

Elle ne pu rien répondre à ce cri. Les mots ne sortaient plus bloqués par la peur qui l'envahissait. Cette même peur qui l'empêchait de bouger. Ses pieds restaient fixé au sol et ses yeux rivés dans ce de son père.

Celui-ci la poussa violemment et prit un couteau qui se trouvait sur la table. Mais au moment de frapper sa femme, elle se jeta sur le côté. Ce même côté où se trouvait une petite fille immobilisée par la peur.

Le couteau se leva et retomba dans le ventre de Sara. Elle ne sentit rien au départ, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle vit le sang tomber à ses pieds. Elle porta sa main à son ventre et la vit couverte de sang. Elle comprit alors et la douleur vint s'ajouter par-dessus la peur. Elle tomba en arrière et sa tête frappa le carrelage aseptisé de la cuisine. La douleur la transperçait dans tout le corps. C'était comme si on essayait de la déchirer en deux. Le sang coulait à flot et elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus que des taches colorées bouger rapidement autour d'elle. Des murmures lointains prononcés dans une langue inconnue arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'est qu'elle avait mal. Elle allait mourir. Et tout serait fini.

Les larmes coulaient à présent dans ses yeux chassant les images douloureuses de se passé violent. Elle ferma les yeux mais les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Et puis ce fut son corps qui lui échappa et trembla. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance parce qu'elle sentait les bras de Grissom se glisser autour d'elle et l'enlacer. Elle savait qu'il était là et elle n'avait plus mal au ventre. Elle n'avait plus mal nulle part. La douleur s'évadait par ses larmes remplacées par la chaleur de ses bras.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je te le promets. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Les jours passaient sur la planète mais pour eux rien ne bougeait. Ils ne savaient pas que le monde existait en dehors d'eux. En dehors de ce chalet. Ils apprenaient à se connaître sous toutes les formes. Ils passaient des heures à discuter à coeur ouvert sans aucune barrière. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de science et d'eux-mêmes. Ils se découvraient également à corps nus, en silence dans le secret de leur nouvelle chambre.

Ils se sentaient bien, ils n'avaient besoin de rien et ne voulaient rien.

Mais les semaines passaient et ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans leur bulle protectrice. Ils devaient retourner dans le monde. Retrouver un monde réglé sur les meurtres et l'horreur du quotidien. Mais cette vérité ne les effrayait pas. Tout semblait trop lointain.

Et finalement ils durent partir.

Ils étaient dans la voiture depuis des heures. La Californie était bien loin. Il n'y avait plus de rires, plus de mots. Juste le silence. Un silence agréable et doux au départ. Mais ce silence devenait tension au fil de la route. Sara ne le supportait plus. Cela était trop proche de leurs passés si douloureux.

« Grissom… »

« Hum… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

Ils fixaient la route bien plus facile à supporter que les yeux de l'autre. Une habitude.

« Non. »

Il resta silencieux.

« S'il te plait. Pas maintenant. »

Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

« Je…je suis désolé…mais je ne sais pas si je peux. »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? »

« Nous. À Vegas. »

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et soupira fortement.

« Tu ne peux pas… »

Elle rit ironiquement essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« Sara…je… »

« Non arrête toi tout de suite ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ce que tu viens de me dire ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu en as la moindre idée ? Enfin après tout ce ne sera qu'un coup bas de plus. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ? C'est vrai maintenant je suis habituée alors une fois de plus où une fois de moins, quelle différence ? Que le coup vienne de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vais sombrer mais je remontrais, comme toujours n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tu sais bien que je resterais à Vegas, j'y ai toute ma vie, enfin la partie la plus agréable ironiquement. Alors quelle importance pour toi ? Ce n'est pas bien grave. »

« Sara… »

Non, pas maintenant. Laisse moi finir. Tu ne veux peut-être pas que cela se sache mais réfléchi un peu. On ne travaille pas n'importe où, les gens auront bien deviné. Je pars et toi aussi. Encore tu aurais pu réussir à faire passer cela pour une simple coïncidence. Mais le problème et que tu vois ta voiture est toujours sur le parking du labo. La mienne non. Alors les gens auront parler. Et peut-être même qu'ils auront regardé les caméras de surveillance du parking et qu'ils auront tout vu. Alors tu vois c'est un peu loupé. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ta version comme quoi tu ne m'as jamais accompagné je peux t'aider si tu veux. Il y a une aire de parking qui arrive et si je t'y dépose tu pourras te débrouiller pour rentrer. Et là j'arriverais avant toi. Et avec un peu de chance je travaillerais même une nuit avant que tu ne reviennes et là ta version aura du poids. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi je trouve ça crédible. On crée un doute raisonnable dans les esprits. »

« Sara…Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est…trop dur. »

Sara ne répondit rien mais s'engagea dans l'allée qui la mènerait au parking. Elle s'arrêta. Elle fixa la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture d'en face, essayant aussi fort que possible de la mémoriser. Laisser les chiffres s'imprimer dans son cerveau et effacer tous sentiments. Laisser les chiffres s'imprimer dans son cerveau et tout oublier.

« Sors. »

Ce n'était qu'un vague murmure erroné par les chiffres.

Il obéit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà presque la fin. Avant dernier chapitre. Peut-être un peu bizarre, je ne sais pas trop. A vous de voir.

Chapitre 7

Il était déjà sortit depuis plus d'un quart d'heure mais elle était toujours là. Elle restait là dans la voiture enregistrant encore et encore les chiffres. Mais la voiture finit pas partir et il n'y avait plus rien à enregistrer. Les sentiments revenaient et les larmes commençaient à la submerger. Elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer si elle ne faisait rien. Alors elle frappa le volant aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

« Et merde ! »

Elle sortit de la voiture et alla le chercher. Elle le trouva assis sous un arbre. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté évitant son regard, son contact.

« Je suis désolée moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture. C'est… »

« S'il te plait. »

Elle se tut.

« Quand j'étais enfant lorsque ma mère me donnait un bonbon c'était un moment rare de bonheur. Je gardais le bonbon aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Je le suçais lentement, aussi lentement que je le pouvais. Il fallait que je le garde, pour garder ce goût que j'aimais tant. Et inexorablement il rétrécissait. Alors je le mettais sous ma langue pour qu'il reste encore et encore. Et puis au final il disparaissait. Et alors j'ouvrais la bouche au minimum. Il fallait que je garde ce goût encore un peu. Juste un peu. »

Il se tut un instant. Quelques secondes qui pourtant pour eux avaient duré un éternité d'attente et d'angoisse.

« Et puis je t'ai rencontré. Et là j'ai découvert le plus merveilleux de tous les bonbons. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Ton parfum était mon bonheur et ta voix me transportait ailleurs. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Alors je suis parti. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que dès que je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir ce soit ton parfum que je sente, ta voix que j'entende, ta peau contre la mienne. Mais tous ces riens disparaissaient avec le temps. Je n'arrivais pas à les retenir. Ils disparaissaient chaque jour un peu plus contre ma volonté. Je finissais par fermer les yeux dans la journée. Je me concentrais aussi fort que possible pour retrouver une once de ton parfum, de l'intonation de ta voix. Mais c'était trop loin. Et puis j'ai pu t'appeler pour que tu viennes à Vegas. Je pouvais alors retrouver ton parfum, ta voix... Et tu es venue. Et puis tu es restée. Et j'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur de te perdre. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te goûter pour te perdre. Et maintenant que je l'ai fait c'est comme si tu étais toute petite sous ma langue prête à disparaître. Et j'ai cette même sensation que j'avais lorsque j'étais enfant. J'ai peur. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant un peu plus longuement que d'ordinaire et prit la parole.

« Si tu as peur ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais autant que moi. »

Elle se tut un instant.

« C'est peut-être idiot ce que je vais dire mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai pourtant essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une simple amourette d'étudiante. De petite fille. Et puis comme tu étais loin c'était plus facile. J'ai été dans les bras d'autres hommes. Je me construisais une vie qui semblait tenir la route. Mais…ces hommes je ne les aimais pas vraiment et cette vie était bancale. Il me manquait toujours quelque chose. Mais tant pis je faisais comme si tout était bien. Et tu m'as appelé. J'ai entendu une nouvelle fois ta voix. Et j'ai tout quitté. Je suis venue et je suis restée. Et ce n'étais pas grave tous les coups et les blessures. Après tout je savais à quoi je m'attendais en venant. Tu étais toi et j'étais moi. Alors ce n'allait pas être si simple. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à supporter la situation. Et puis j'ai rencontré Hank. Tout semblait plus facile avec lui. Je souriais, je riais. Mais il m'a trahi et toi je te voyais tous les jours. Tu ne me regardais pas et tu m'as même rejeté. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Je t'aimais. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Et aujourd'hui je t'aime encore mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je peux te dire une chose sûre. Je t'aime plus que tout et même si je te quitte je t'aimerais toujours. Tu peux me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi à Vegas ce ne sera pas grave. Je ferais avec. Et peut-être que je me construirais une vie en dehors de l'attente. Peut-être même que je vivrais avec un autre homme. J'aurais aussi peut-être des enfants. Mais le jour où tu m'appelleras. Le jour où tu me diras que tu es prêt. Je serais là. Je quitterais tout pour toi et je viendrais vers toi. Et même si tu n'es jamais prêt tant pis je t'aimerais quand même. »

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner mais avant de partir définitivement elle parla une dernière fois.

« Fais comme tu veux. Je serais dans la voiture. »

...à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **Dernier chapitre. Très court.

Chapitre 8

Quelques instants plus tard il la rejoignit dans la voiture.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Ils repartirent de plus belle vers Las Vegas.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture mais il n'avait rien d'angoissant de pesant. Il était juste là, comme eux. Une présence en plus qui semblait les surveiller et les réconforter.

La route était devenu une habitude. Une évidence. Mais les lumières de la ville commençaient à se faire voir. La nuée de la vie recommençait. Et il fallait faire un choix.

« Je fais quoi ? Je te ramène chez toi ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Mais la ville se rapprochait de plus en plus et le choix devenait une obligation.

« Je veux bien que tu me ramènes chez moi. »

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement ne pouvant pas parler. Même si elle s'était préparé à cette éventualité cela faisait toujours mal.

« Mais uniquement si tu restes. »

Elle sourit.

« Alors je ne ce ne sera pas chez toi. Je ne suis pas trop pour les tons gris et bleus de ta maison. »

Il sourit. Et soudainement les lumières de la ville n'étaient plus agressives. Les sons n'étaient plus irritants. Les gens n'étaient plus terrifiants. Les lumières étaient merveilleuses et dansaient comme des étoiles dans le ciel. Les sons étaient une douce musique qui jouait pour eux. Les gens pouvaient tous devenir des amis.

La vie était belle et l'avenir ne faisait plus peur.

allis

14 / 10 / 2006

23h10


End file.
